I always knew you would be a great father
by gillian dana
Summary: Scully always knew Mulder would be a great father. Summary sucks but story is cute. Please review!


**Ok so its a few minuets to five a.m. here in Miami and I had an idea.**

**Why not at this very late hour write a Father's Day story? lol Basically I cant sleep and 2morrow I may be busy so im giving it a shot now.**

**Happy Father's Day!**

**I Always knew you would be a Great Father**

**It was 11:30 at night and Fox Mulder and Dana Scully were lying in bed watching nothing but reruns of shows like "Three's Company" or " Sex and the City." They cuddled in each others arms. Scully rubbed her hand softly over Mulder's bare chest as his thumb traced along the side of her arm. He was wearing nothing but boxers while she took a more casual look by wearing a form fitting camisol with a long sleeved silk pajama top and matching silk pajama bottoms.**

**These nights hand been longed for, for the past few months. Things had gotten a bit wild yet exciting for them. But usually they lived a very tranquil life for the past six years. They had finally gotten married a few months after Mulder escaped from prison and they had settled in West Virginia. They both did not need marriage for their relationship but he wanted to make her happy and in the end they both wanted to have the priviledge to stand in front of a priest and at least two witnesses to finally once in for all pledge their love for one another.**

**For the past six years they had lived in a house that was very secluded yet cozy. Scully quit the F.B.I. of course and started practicing medicine again. Mulder went through a tough time. He went from Spooky Mulder to abuducted to man on the run to now a married man who did not know what to do.**

**After six months he began his own private practice from home of being a psychologist. Both were thrilled with their lives. No more chasing monsters in the dark. No more having to wonder if certain things were real or not. Now they had a life together and it was a good one.**

**Both Mulder and Scully had not forgotten about William but they rarley spoke about him. They would quietly celebrate his birthday within themselves by glancing at a picture of him as a newborn and toasting to William Fox Mulder, on yet another wonderful birthday. They had moved on with what happened with William. They loved him, missed him and wished him the best but they had to move on.**

**So now six years later, six and a half years of wedded bliss are Fox Mulder and Dana Scully lying in bed.**

**Mulder? Scully said in a shy school girl voice.**

**Yes? Mulder said as his finger was in constant motion of the remote.**

**Do you know what tomorrow is? Scully asked as her eyes kept growing stronger with exhaustion.**

**June 21st. **

**He felt proud saying thinking it a was true talent of keeping a mental note of the dates. **

**And? She asked while rolling her eyes upward to glance at him.**

**Oh right its Sunday. **

**He turned off the tv. He placed the remote on his nightstand next to a framed photo and slid lower into to bed and even closer to his wife.**

**Its also Father's day Mulder. Her eyes were softly closed.**

**I know. They gave about a thousand commercials talking about sales at this store and that store. **

**I miss my father right about now.**

**I know baby. I start to miss my old man around these dates too. But over the years these kind of feelings change and you get used to spending yet another year without him.**

**You know Mulder I always knew you would be a great father.**

**Mulder laughed softly.**

**You what?**

**I did. I dont know why I ... I started to think that after everything with Emily. They way you were with her and with me. Something inside loved seeing you with her. And then William came into our lives and the way you hald him in your arms. It was beautiful.**

**Mulder closed his eyes and smiled.**

**I guess being a dad is cool.**

**Cool huh? Scully laughed.**

**Its a word.**

**You know when we got married I was so scared you would regret it.**

**Mulder sat right up and Scully lifted her body up as well. He turned on his lamp and look right into her eyes.**

**You were scared I would what?**

**Regret it. I thought you would realize you would be making a mistake.**

**How could you say that let alone think that? I love you Dana Scully more than what you will ever know.**

**I know but we were getting older and..**

**Well thanks a lot. Mulder sofltly smiled.**

**No no no. What I mean was you were getting closer to forty I was going into early mid 30's. I was told I was barren then had we had William and then everything was left up in thin air. I didnt think I could provide with children.**

**But Scully. I understood that. I just wanted to be with you. I didnt marry you just because I thought we could make more beautiful babies together.**

**I know Mulder but you know I kept thinking that if I cant have kids, where does that leave you?**

**Dana I have always told you from the beginning that if you couldn't have kids then that means I couldn't have kids either. Im not gonna go out and hook up with a twenty four year old just to have a baby.**

**Scully couldnt help but smile and laugh.**

**Mulder what can I say I thought you were a fool for wanting to be with me.**

**Mulder laughed. Your the fool my love for thinking other wise. Plus all those things you said is behind us now.**

**Yes, it is. Scully smiled widely as did Mulder.**

**Good night Scully.**

**Good night Mulder.**

**She laid down as usual next to him as he turned off the light and got settled in bed when all of the sudden at exactly 12 a.m. they heard a baby crying.**

**Both couldn't help but laugh.**

**I guess someone wanted to wish their daddy a Happy Father's day.**

**I guess so. I'll go get him. Mulder said as he kissed Scully's forehead.**

**He rose out of bed, walked into the nursery right next to their room and grabbed their infant son.**

**Hey buddy. What'cha doin up? I thought we had a deal. No sisters if you sleep through the night. He looked into his son's eyes and saw nothing but Scully. He like William were a true vision of their mother.**

**He walked into his room with his son in tow.**

**Say hi to mommy.**

**Scully woke up. Give me my baby Mulder.**

**He's my baby too.**

**Well just for today since its Father's day.**

**Oh right Danes. He said handing over their son.**

**God I love this. Mulder said as he stared at his wife and child.**

**What?**

**You and him together. I am staring at the two most important things in my life right now.**

**Scully smiled at her son and placed her hand on Mulder's cheek. His mind went back to when a year earlier they had learn that through some form of a miracle Scully was pregnant. Both were in shock but the months passed, the bay ws doing well and everything was going well. Their minds could not help but wonder if they were having a son would he look like William.**

**When he was born just 3 months earlier on a cold March night, when both saw him for the very first time and had learned they were parents to a son once again, they knew he would look like William. But as they held him they just knew. He wasn't William. He was Samuel.**

**Hey Samuel do you think we should give daddy his present now?**

**What'da say Sam I changed your diaper 3 times today. Not bad huh?**

**Scully burst into laughter as did Mulder.**

**Mulder you crack me up.**

**Why thank you dear.**

**Ok well I'll go get your gift. Just hold on to the baby for a minuet. Scully said as she handed him the baby and ran over to their closet where she brought out his gifts.**

**Well for your first official father's day several gifts were purchased. Your son could not decide what to give his daddy.**

**Is that true buddy? Mulder asked boyishly while looking at his son as his eyes just roamed around the room as if he had never been there before.**

**Ok give me the baby while you open you gifts.**

**Ok mommy.**

**Mulder handed the baby to Scully as read his card and opened all his gifts. His eyes just sparkeled everytime he saw his gifts. It was so important to Scully to make this Father's day just right. She wanted him to always remember it.**

**Well this sweet baby boy wants to know if you love all the gifts he gave you.**

**Their great Scully. All the gifts are really nice and special. Thank you sweetie.**

**Your welcome Fox. You hear that Sam were a hit. Daddy loves his gifts.**

**Mulder laughed.**

**Sorry I read Dr. Seuss to him a few hours ago so I guess it caught on. Well this little guy is all set. I'll go put him back to bed.**

**No sweetie let me do it. I want to.**

**You are the best father ever Mulder. She said looking into his eyes as he went over to get the baby.**

**He kissed her passionatly.**

**I told you I always knew you would be a great father.**

**Please please please please review!**


End file.
